The bell ringer of Notre Dame
by kimco
Summary: Based on The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Grantaire is known as the ugly and monstrous bell ringer of Notre Dame. Grantaire has been confined to the bell tower forever by his master, Javert. One day, Grantaire disobeys his master and leaves the tower. He meets a young street man named Enjolras who fights for the people along with his Amis. E/R. If you don't ship then get off the boat!
1. The bell ringer

**Summary: Based on The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Grantaire, known as the ugly and monstrous bell ringer of Notre Dame. Grantaire has been confined to the bell tower forever by his master, Javert. One day, Grantaire disobeys his master and leaves the tower. He meets a young street man named Enjolras who fights for the people. E/R**

"_Up there, high up in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer. This, mon Amis, is the tale of a man, and a monster…"_

Four poor travellers, fleeing for their lives, sailed under the dark night sky in a boat only just big enough for the four of them. Sneaking into Paris, praying not to be spotted, a young woman and her two companions spoke in hushed tones. The woman cradled her baby in her arms.

The men stopped the boat by the side of the river. The boat hit the side of the river. One of the men jumped out of the boat, checking to see if there were any soldiers. The baby let out a cry as a gush of cold winter wind flew passed them. "Will you keep that thing quiet? We'll be spotted." One of the men said, giving a hand to the woman. He helped the young woman out of the boat. The woman tried to keep the baby's cries at bay, kissing the young child on the forehead and wrapping the grey cloth tightly around the child, to keep him sheltered from the cold.

Suddenly, a soldier out in the distance shouted, "Hey you!" The travellers turned around and spotted the soldier. Quickly, they tried to turn and run, but their paths were blocked by a line of soldiers. The two men were violently kicked to the ground by a pair of men in armour. A man on an ash black horse, known as Judge Javert, galloped over to the now kneeling men, towering over them. Javert looked at the travellers with cold eyes.

"What are we to do with these sewer rats?" One of the soldiers asked Javert.

"Please sir, we have done no wrong!" One of the men cried.

Javert inspected the travellers and shook his head. "Take these vermin to the palace of Justice. They shall be punished for trespassing into Paris."

The two men were handcuffed and pulled away. The woman held on tightly to her child. "What are you hiding?!" one of the men shouted, looking at the bundle of cloth in her hands.

"Stolen goods no doubt. Take them from her." Javert said.

The woman ran in fear. She ran up the streets of Paris, not knowing where to go, almost slipping in the snow in her attempt to outrun the soldiers. Javert chased after her on his horse. The woman ran through twisted streets and alleyways. She soon ran all the way to the Notre Dame cathedral. She ran towards the door and pleaded for her life. "Please give us sanctuary!" No one answered.

Javert charged towards her and pulled the bundle of cloth from her hands. In an attempt to save her child, the woman fell backwards, off the steps of the Notre Dame cathedral, hitting her head on the bottom step, knocking the life out of her soul.

Her body lay motionless in the snow. A pool of blood formed in the snow just under her head. Javert then realised that inside the bundle of cloth lay a baby. Javert took one look at the thing and instantly saw the living incarnation of the devil himself. Javert was disgusted by the thing and instantly wanted it dead. He walked over to the well that sat by the side of Notre Dame. He held the baby over the well and just before he could drop it in, "Stop!" The Archdeacon cried.

Javert turned to him. The Archdeacon knelt beside the woman. Javert raised an eyebrow. "Sir, this child is an unholy daemon. I'm sending it back to hell where it belongs."

The Archdeacon wore a white robe. In his left hand he held a golden cross. "You…you have spilt innocent blood on the steps of Notre Dame." The Archdeacon said in horror.

"The woman ran, what was I supposed to do?" Javert said, not looking towards the man.

"This sin will rest on your conscience forever Javert. When god finally decides your fate my friend, do you think your fate it heaven or hell?" Javert turned to the man for a moment. He then looked up at the statues that stood on the Notre Dame Cathedral. The eyes of the statue all seemed to be looking right at him.

"_And for once in his life, Javert felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul."_

"Please, tell me, what must I do to avoid the fire of hell?"

The man held the cold and motionless woman in his arms and carried her body up the stairs. "Take the child in. Raise him as your own. It's the least you can do, now that you've orphaned the poor boy."

"What? You want me to care for this god damned-"

"Yes."

Javert looked at the thing and groaned. "Very well, on one condition. He must live here with you."

"Here? Where would he go?"

Javert looked up. "The bell Tower perhaps. No one must see this boy, not ever. God works in mysterious ways. Who knows, perhaps one day this foul creature could be of used to me."

"_And so, Javert raised this child and named him, Grantaire. Poor Grantaire was cut off from the rest of the world. Javert gave him food and wine so that he stayed quiet. Grantaire spends his days ringing the bells of Notre Dame and painting portraits of the passers-by. His only friend was his master Javert. I said this was a tale of a man and a monster, but who is the monster and who is the man?"_

Xxx

Twenty years later

Grantaire sat by his balcony, his feet dangling off the side of the building. He was sketching out an image of the Paris streets. He'd never seen the streets up close before. His master, Javert ordered him never to leave the sanctuary of the cathedral, and Grantaire would never dare disobey the man. Javert had told him on several occasions how he would never fit in with the people of Paris. Grantaire knew that he didn't look like other people, but it's not like it mattered when you're locked in a bell tower.

Grantaire sat next to two stone gargoyles, one on either side of him. When he was younger, Grantaire used to talk to the gargoyles, hoping that they might talk back to him, but he was older now, and he knew that it was foolish. A tiny robin flew down from the sky and rested on the head of the stone gargoyle. Grantaire smirked. "What are you doing here?" The bird chirped. Grantaire chuckled and stroked the birds' wing. The robin hopped up and down. Grantaire then glanced at the clock that hung on the wall next to some of his paintings. Grantaire threw his sketch on the floor and took a quick sip of wine from his bottle before walking over to the giant bells that hung in the tower. "Alright, let's get this going shall we?" The bird flew over and sat on Grantaire's shoulder.

Xxx

Meanwhile, under the floors of Paris, lies the Court of Miracles. The Court of Miracles is a secret meeting place that Enjolras and his men made so that they could plan their revolution in private.

Enjolras and the Les Amis D'le ABC stood around a table discussing the plans. "We need to act now! How else do you think they'll notice us?" Courfeyrac said.

"It doesn't matter. The citizens of Paris will never listen to a bunch of homeless street men." Marius pointed out.

"We need to grab their attention somehow. We need to make them see that it's not right to treat the lower class like dirt. We're all human beings, we have the same rights." Combeferre said, adjusting his glasses.

"The people are holding a fair outside the Notre Dame Cathedral tomorrow." Enjolras said, "More than half of the Village will be attending. I say we make our stand there. Perhaps the people will listen."

"Alright. We shall meet outside the Notre Dame tomorrow just before the fair starts." Marius said.

"Wait, isn't Javert going to be at the Fair tomorrow? He could get us all arrested." Joly said.

Enjolras shrugged, "Well, we'll never know if we never try."

Xxx

**Taster Chapter**

**To be continued (possibly, if it's any good) It's kind of sucky but I think I could make a good story out of this.**

**Ps. I know I haven't finished my other stories yet, but you know when you get that thing when you get an idea and then you just HAVE to write it down otherwise you're going to explode? I got that.**

**Comments are appreciated!**


	2. The fair

"_So, where was I? Ah, yes! Now I remember. The next day…"_

Valjean rode through the busy streets of Paris on his white horse. The sun reflected off of his golden armour, making him look like some sort of king. The crowd cleared a path for him. They must have known of his high status. Valjean made his way to the palace of Justice. One of the soldiers walked over to him. "Are you Valjean?" The soldier asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yes I am. I'm here to see Judge Javert."

The soldier saluted, "Right this way sir." The soldier led Valjean past a row of guards with guns and into the palace of Justice. He led him through a maze of corridors and up a case of spiral stairs, all the way up to the top of the castle. They walked for what felt like hours up the swirling staircase. It felt as though they were trying to walk up to heaven.

Finally they reached the top. The soldier led Valjean to a giant red door which was about the height of three men. "Javert is waiting for you." The soldier said.

Valjean nodded gratefully. "Thank you, you may return to your post." The soldier saluted and started his walk back down the stairs. Valjean knocked on the door three times.

"Come in." Javert said. Valjean pushed the door open and walked into the room. Javert sat by his study desk writing a letter of some sort. Javert glanced up from his writing, "Ah, you're Jean Valjean I presume."

"Yes sir."

Javert stood from his desk. "I've heard great things about you Valjean."

Valjean smiled. "I'm looking forward to being your new captain of the guard sir."

Javert nodded. "And we're delighted to have you."

"May I ask as to why you chose to bring me in now?" Valjean asked.

Javert smirked. "Have you heard of the Les Amis De l' ABC?"

Valjean nodded, "Yes, they are the so called freedom fighters."

Javert shook his head. The thought of the boys just made him want to be sick. "We've been hunting those pesky school boys for years now. We track about five of them down, and yet, there seems to be ten more in their place. It's like their numbers never stop multiplying. My theory is that they have a hidden layer somewhere in Paris. We must track down this hideout and put an end to this madness."

Valjean nodded. "I see." Valjean glanced at the gold framed oil painting that hung behind Javert's desk. It was a portrait of Javert in his blue and white uniform. The painting was very detailed, almost like a photograph. "That portrait is rather impressive."

Javert nodded, not turning to look at the painting, "Yes."

"Who painted it?"

Javert sighed. "No one important." He then glanced at the clock sitting on his desk. "Excuse me for a moment."

Javert started walking to the door. Valjean raised an eyebrow. "And where are you going?"

"I have some business to attend to for the fair. Must check the bells are in order. Why don't you go and wait for the fair to start in the square? I'll see you there." Javert said opening the door. He exited the room.

Valjean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "…The bells?"

Xxx

The fair had just started. People were starting to gather in the square. Grantaire watched as usual from his balcony, looking down on the crowd. He'd always wondered what life was like down there. Where the people as evil as Javert made them out to be? Would they mock him just because of what he looked like? Perhaps Grantaire was just a little too curious for his own good.

The robin flew by his balcony again and landed on the stone gargoyles head. Grantaire smiled at the robin, a tint of envy in his voice as he said, "You're so lucky; you get to fly wherever you please. You can explore the world. You're not stuck inside a cage like I am." The bird chirped as though it felt sorry for the poor boy. "What's it like out there? My master says it's a cruel and vile place. I'm not so sure I believe him." The bird flew over and sat on his shoulder. Grantaire stroked the bird's wing.

He then heard slow footsteps coming up the stairs. He turned around and saw his master Javert walking up to the bell tower. "Who were you talking to Grantaire?" Javert asked, stepping into the room.

Grantaire glanced at the robin that sat on his shoulder. He shrugged. "…The bird."

Javert raised an eyebrow. "Can birds talk, Grantaire?"

Grantaire scratched the back of his neck. "…No, sir."

Javert smirked. He held an old woven basket in his right hand. He placed the basket on the small wooden table that sat on one side of the room. Grantaire walked over to the basket. Inside sat two slices of bread, a bunch of grapes and a bottle of wine. "Thank you sir." Grantaire said.

Javert nodded, "I would stay and chat but unfortunately, I have business to attend to." Javert turned to the door.

Just before Javert could leave Grantaire took a deep breath and said, "Are you going to the fair?"

Javert stopped and turned to Grantaire, "Yes, and I know what you're thinking. No, you may not go."

"Why?" Grantaire said, trying not to sound desperate.

"Because, you're different Grantaire. We've been over this. You're not like the other citizens of Paris."

"I know that, but I don't care!" Grantaire took a step towards Javert. "I want to go down to the streets just for one day. Please sir-"

"Grantaire, that's enough." Javert said firmly. "You think you know how to survive out there, but you don't. If the people saw you, they'd think you a beast." Grantaire stayed silent. Javert sighed. "I shall talk to you after the fair."

"…Yes sir." Javert walked down the stairs. Grantaire turned to the bird that sat on his shoulder. "Well…guess I'm stuck here then." Grantaire sighed, "He just doesn't understand. Being trapped up here all your life is worse than being dead." Grantaire thought for a moment. Betraying his master felt wrong…but he just couldn't take it anymore. Just one day of freedom, that's all he ever wanted. Surely one day couldn't hurt…

Xxx

The fair was now beginning. Javert and his men stood by, watching the fair take place. People rushed around, taking a look at the performers and playing the fair games. It was all just a mess of colour and excitement. You could hear people laughing all around.

Enjolras and his Amis stood at the edge of the crowd. Each of them was dressed in rags and had a cloth over their heads that hid their faces. "What now?" Marius asked.

"Now, we wait." Combeferre said simply.

Xxx

Grantaire had never stepped out of the cathedral before, so when he did so, it was a little too loud for his liking. As soon as he stepped out, he felt a whole lot smaller. He was surrounded by crowds of people who were yelling at the top of their lungs and little screaming children. The fair was beautiful though, well in Grantaire's opinion. Grantaire had never seen anything so colourful. When you live in an ugly old bell tower, you mostly only see grey with a splash of gold. Here, you could see pretty much any colour you can think of EXCEPT grey. The tiny robin flew over and sat on Grantaire's shoulder again.

Grantaire wisely chose to keep his distance from Javert. Javert sat on his black horse. Captain of the guard, Valjean, sat on his white horse, next to Javert. "Ugh, look at this horrific display." Javert said with a slight groan of annoyance.

"What do you have against public events sir?" Valjean asked.

"Well, they're just so unnecessary and destructive."

"Well, I personally quite like these events, sir. They bring the people of France together." Valjean said with a smile. Javert rolled his eyes.

Suddenly a little girl screamed and cried, "Mommy, mommy, look at that man! He's hideous!" The little girl said, pointing and staring. The crowd all looked over and gasped in horror.

"What's wrong with his face?" A man said.

"He's a monster!" Another man yelled. Grantaire went red with embarrassment. Suddenly, someone through an egg at him. Grantaire groaned as the thing hit him. Soon enough he was being showered in rotten eggs and tomatoes. Grantaire regretted ever stepping out of the bell tower. The crowd laughed as he slipped and fell to the ground. Javert looked down at Grantaire in shock and in anger.

"Permission to stop this madness sir?" Valjean asked Javert.

"In a moment, Captain. A lesson needs to be learnt here." Javert said cruelly. Grantaire felt like crying, but he couldn't let himself. Not in front of all these people.

Suddenly a voice from behind the crowd yelled above all the rest. "Stop!" The crowd was silenced. They all turned to the voice that had spoken. Enjolras pushed passed the crowd of people and walked over to Grantaire who was on the floor. Enjolras slowly knelt down beside him, "Are you alright?" he asked softly. Grantaire nodded and wiped his face with his sleeve. Enjolras pulled the cloth that hid his face off of his head and handed it to Grantaire to clean the muck off of his clothes. Javert's eyes widened when he saw Enjolras. Enjolras stood up and his voice somehow went from kind and gentle to strong and aggressive in less than fifteen seconds. "You all make me sick." He said to the crowd. "You treat this poor man the same way you treat my people. The people of the lower class. You treat us all like dirt! You first class citizens of Paris spit on the ones who are less fortunate as yourselves." Some of the crowd buzzed in agreement, whereas others just looked at the man in shock. "But I'll tell you who the real criminal is here. Judge Javert!" The crowd turned from Enjolras to look at Javert who sat on his horse, "He's the reason for our suffering! He's the one who runs the place! He gives us nothing! The higher class citizens of Paris live in luxury whilst we starve ourselves to death. And what does this man do? Nothing!"

"Silence!" Javert shouted.

Enjolras ignored him, "We want justice! We want freedom! Join us in our fight to get what we deserve!" The crowd cheered in agreement (except for the first class citizens of course)

"Captain, arrest these men." Javert said. Valjean nodded and signalled for the soldiers to take action.

Enjolras quickly ran over to his Amis and whispered, "We're going to have to split. Be back at the Court of Miracles in two hours." The men nodded in agreement. Without hesitation, the students all darted off in different directions. Half of them disappeared down deserted streets and alleyways and the others dissolved into the crowds of people. In less than a second, it was as if the boys were never there, like they had evaporated into the atmosphere. The soldiers looked around in confusion.

"Where are they?" a soldier asked, scratching his head.

Javert went red in frustration and anger. "Find them!" he shouted. "I need those men alive."

Valjean nodded, "Soldiers!" He shouted, "We start a search party now! Find the Les Amis De'L ABC and bring the men back to the Palace of Justice!"

"Yes Sir!" The soldiers shouted back. They all split up.

"This celebration is over." Javert said. He ignored the sounds of complaints that came from the disappointed crowd.

The crowd soon died down and they all went home. The little robin, which had disappeared a few moments ago, flew over to Grantaire and sat on his head. Grantaire sighed, wishing that he could turn back time and chain himself to that bloody bell tower so he wouldn't be in this situation. Javert walked over to Grantaire with a look of hatred in his eyes. "I'll deal with you later." He said.

Grantaire shook his head and walked back into the Notre Dame Cathedral.

Xxx

Grantaire arrived back to the sanctuary of his bell tower. As soon as he got back, he changed into a new set of clothes and left the egg-covered ones in a pile on the floor. He shook his head. "That's the last time I ever set foot down there." Grantaire said to the robin. "From now on, I'm playing it safe." The robin chirped and sat down on the gargoyles head. Grantaire picked up the bottle of wine that sat on the table and put it to his lips. He gulped half the thing down in one go. Suddenly, Grantaire heard the sound of horses galloping in the distance, the sound slowly getting louder and louder. Grantaire walked over to his balcony and looked down. He saw Enjolras and a couple of his Amis running away from about five soldiers on horses. Javert was right behind them as well. "Stop right there!" The soldiers yelled. The three boys were running towards the Cathedral. Grantaire raised an eyebrow.

Meanwhile down in the Cathedral

Enjolras and his three men banged on the door of the cathedral. They were finally able to budge the ridiculously heavy door open and practically fell into the sanctuary. "We claim sanctuary!" Combeferre yelled with a sigh. "You can't harm us here." The three boys took a moment to recover from the exhaustion. Javert was about to step into the cathedral when suddenly, the Archdeacon stepped in front of him.

"You are not welcome here." He said.

Javert clenched his fists, "Sir… these boys have broken practically every rule in the bible!"

"Yes, but they have pleaded sanctuary. God welcomes all into his home." The Archdeacon said whilst closing the door, "Good day, Monsieur Javert." The Archdeacon turned to the boys who were still panting from being chased by horses.

They heard Javert from the outside say, "Block off every exit! There's no way these boys shall escape. They'll have to come out at some point."

The Archdeacon shook his head, "It seems you three are imprisoned in here."

"We'll get out somehow. We always do." Enjolras said with confidence. The Archdeacon sighed and returned to his work.

"What are we going to do?!" Marius said, hitting Enjolras on the shoulder. "You heard what he said! We're stuck in here! There's no escape."

"Calm down Marius." Combeferre said, taking his glasses off and hooking them inside his coat pocket.

Enjolras sighed and walked over to the door. He looked through the key hole in the wall. There was a wall of soldiers surrounding the place. Enjolras seemed to lose all his hope at that very second. "God, help me now."

Xxx

**To be continued**

**Just an FYI, I wrote this at school, so I don't have my spell checker (I'm in detention)**

**Comments/feedback is appreciated!**


	3. The bells

'_Whilst the boys were trapped inside the Cathedral, the rest of Les Amis D'le ABC held a meeting in the court of Miracles…'_

There was commotion all around the place. There must have been at least one-hundred men in the court. They rushed around the underground layer, searching for the three missing men. Feuilly and Jehan walked along the hidden corridors, searching for Marius, Enjolras and Combeferre. Jehan held a flame torch in one hand, lighting the way as they searched the damp underground tunnels.

A couple of hours later, every man in the court of miracles stood in the main hall, talking of what could have happened to those three men.

Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Jehan and Joly stood at one side of the court. They were the most dedicated to the cause (After Enjolras of course) and they were also the most concerned about the three boys' disappearances. "Where are they?" Courfeyrac said.

"They could have been captured by the guard." Joly sighed whilst biting his nails.

"Or they could have been shot then and there." Feuilly pointed out.

"Well, let's not be too hasty. For all we know, they're on their way back right now." Jehan said, trying to be optimistic.

Courfeyrac glanced at the giant wooden clock that hung on one of the walls of the court. "It's been four hours. Enjolras said they'd be back by now."

Jehan scratched his chin, "Perhaps we should hold a search party."

Courfeyrac nodded. The group pushed passed the crowd of scurrying men and rushed over to the two crates that Enjolras usually stood on when he was giving speeches. Courfeyrac jumped onto the two crates, almost losing his balance, but eventually he was able to stand. He cleared his throat, "Listen up." He said. The rest of the boys turned their heads to Courfeyrac. "I believe we're all aware of the sudden disappearance of our two leaders Enjolras, Combeferre and our vice, Marius. We are holding a search party. We shall not rest until we have found our missing men." Courfeyrac gave orders to each and every one of the men, telling them where to start their search.

Xxx

Meanwhile, the three boys still sat in the almost empty cathedral. "What if we're stuck in here forever?" Marius said pacing up and down. His pacing was the only noise in the room. His steps echoed through the cathedral.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "Don't be daft."

"Well, how _are _we going to escape then Enjolras?" Combeferre asked, crossing his arms. Enjolras didn't reply. Instead, he started aimlessly wondering around the cathedral, looking up at the marvellous statues that stood before him. The pale marble gave the statues a somewhat angelic kind of beauty that Enjolras admired. "Um…Enjolras."

"I heard you the first time." Enjolras said plainly. Enjolras walked over to a doorway that stood in the other corner of the room. Through the doorway was a spiral of stone steps that lead up to some sort of tower, and as usual, Enjolras' curiosity got the better of him.

"Enjolras, where are you going? What are you doing?" Combeferre said in slight annoyance. Enjolras was one of the brightest and strongest men that Combeferre knew, but sometimes he could be a bit of a hassle and Combeferre always found that it was his duty to look after the wondering child.

"Exploring." He said with a smirk as he made his way up the stone steps.

Combeferre groaned, "I swear to god, one of these days that man is going to get us all killed." Marius laughed.

Enjolras walked up the dark spiral of steps that led him into a sea of black darkness. He walked up the steps, almost tripping over on several occasions. He finally saw some form of light as he reached the top of the steps. He stood at the top of the cathedral. Enjolras was almost taken aback by the great view of Paris that stood before him. He turned his head to the right and saw the stone bridge that crossed from the Cathedral to the bell tower.

Enjolras then heard his clumsy companions stumbling up the stairs in the darkness. He rolled his eyes. They finally made it to the top of the cathedral. "Enjolras," Combeferre said when approaching the top of the steps, "We really shouldn't be here."

Enjolras ignored the comment and turned to the building on his right. "That's the bell tower, if I'm not mistaken." Marius nodded. Enjolras smirked and started walking across the stone bridge.

"Enjolras, get back here! We're not even supposed to be up here!" Combeferre said twiddling with his fingertips, a habit he had when he was nervous.

Enjolras laughed, "Ok, so we're stuck in a church and you expect me just to sit there and pray for mercy?" Enjolras shook his head and walked through the entrance to the bell tower.

He walked up the steps that stood before him. The steps led him to a stone wall room. The room had a balcony on one side and a table on the other. A bed sat at the very back of the room. Not much to live on, though it was more than Enjolras ever had. In the corner of the room sat a man with his back to the three boys. The man was painting a detailed image of the city. That's when Enjolras realised that there were paintings scattered around the room, hanging on the walls or even lying on the floor, but each one was as marvellous as the last.

The little red robin sat on Grantaire's shoulder. The robin noticed the newcomers and chirped at them. Grantaire turned around and almost jumped out of his seat in surprise. "Jesus…"

"Sorry," Enjolras said with a hint of a laugh, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Grantaire blinked his eyes a few times, "…What are you doing here?"

Enjolras, "My friends and I are kind of stuck here. We're surrounded…Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Grantaire." He said timidly.

"Sorry about what happened to you at the fair." Enjolras said sympathetically, "We're usually nice people…the people of Paris I mean."

Grantaire nodded, "I guess it's kind of hard to be nice to someone who looks like me."

Enjolras sighed, "Well, the boys of Les Amis don't judge people by what they look like. We judge people by what's on the inside." He said with a smile. "It doesn't matter about what you look like as long as you have a kind heart."

Grantaire smiled a little, "Why can't people think the same way as you do?"

He laughed, "Trust me, I'm not that great." Enjolras walked over to one of the paintings that hung on the wall. It was a painting of the bells of Notre Dame. It was only half painted but it still looked unbelievable. "This is…amazing. I suppose you did this."

"The real thing is better than any painting." Grantaire said with a smile.

"Can I see them?" Enjolras asked. Grantaire thought for a moment and then nodded. Grantaire walked over to a stepladder that Enjolras hadn't seen until now. Grantaire climbed up the ladder.

"Come on." He said. Enjolras smirked and made his way up the step ladder. It was slightly unstable and Enjolras kept tripping. He wondered how Grantaire had got up their so fast. Grantaire gave him a hand up as they reached the top of the ladder.

Once they reached the top floor, they were greeted by the sight of ten bells hanging from the ceiling. The bells were of all different sizes and each and every one was as beautiful as the next. Enjolras stared in amazement. "Mary mother of god…"

Grantaire nodded, "I know."

"This is absolutely unbelievable…" Enjolras stood under one of the giant bells. Grantaire smirked. "How many are there?"

"Ten. The biggest one is that one over there, Emmanuel."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "They have names?"

Grantaire nodded, "Yes. Emmanuel, Marie, Gabriel, Anne Geneviève, Denis, Marcel, Étienne, Benoît-Joseph, Maurice and Jean-Marie."

Enjolras chuckled, "This is incredible." He said whilst walking across the tower, examining the bells. "Don't you get…lonely up here?"

Grantaire hesitated, "Yes, sometimes. The bells are good company I guess."

"Have you ever considered joining Les Amis?"

"I don't think I'd be much help." Grantaire said honestly.

Xxx

"Little people know, when little people fight, we may look easy pickings, but we got some bite," Gavroche sang as he walked down the empty streets of Paris. "So never kick a dog, because it's just-" his song was interrupted when a man tapped him on the shoulder. Gavroche jumped and turned around.

"Relax, it's me." Jehan pulled the cloth off his head showing his face.

Gavroche groaned, "Don't do that."

"Have you seen Enjolras, Marius and 'Ferre? They've gone missing." Jehan said.

Gavroche smirked, "O'cause I have, I mean, I haven't seen 'm, but I know where they are."

Jehan's face lit up, "Really? Where are they?" Gavroche held his hand out. Jehan rolled his eyes and dug into his practically empty pocket. He pulled out two coins and handed them to Gavroche.

Gavroche took the coins with a smirk, "There in the Notre Dame Cathedral. They claimed sanctuary a few hours ago. Javert's got guards surroundin' the place. It don't look good mate."

Jehan's eyes widened, "What? How are we supposed to break them out?"

Gavroche shrugged, "Beats me."

Xxx

"How do you survive up here all by yourself? It's so quiet." Enjolras said. Enjolras sat on the edge of Grantaire's balcony. Grantaire was drawing a sketch of him.

"You get used to it." Grantaire said. He'd already sketched the basics of his face and upper body.

"So, Javert doesn't let you out of this place?" Grantaire shook his head.

"The one time I disobeyed him, I disgraced myself." Grantaire said, the humiliation returning to his thoughts. Enjolras looked down at the soldiers that surrounded the cathedral and for the first time in his life, he felt as though he was no longer a free man.

"I'm never getting out of here." He said sadly. Grantaire tilted his head and sighed. He knew exactly how Enjolras was feeling.

"It's not nice is it? You know, being trapped in here."

"It's a nightmare." Enjolras said honestly. Their conversation was interrupted when they saw something. Down at the entrance of the cathedral. To Enjolras' shock, Combeferre and Marius were walking out of the door. "What?" Enjolras said in disbelief. "What are they doing?!"

Combeferre and Marius were handcuffed by the soldiers and violently dragged away. "They turned themselves in." Grantaire and Enjolras stared down at them. Enjolras was having trouble controlling his thoughts.

"…They actually gave up… I thought they were stronger than that." Enjolras felt like crying for his Amis, but he wasn't going to. He wasn't going to cry. He was stronger than that. Grantaire glanced down at the Amis, who were being taken away in chains. He heard Javert talking to Valjean.

"Shall we go now boss?"

"No. Their leader is still inside that building. If Enjolras escapes, then nothing will change." Javert said, "He'll give up at some point. Trust me."

Grantaire glanced over at Enjolras who stared down the side of the balcony. Enjolras' face was expressionless. What was he thinking? Was he considering handing himself in to Javert? Grantaire sighed. Grantaire wanted to help Enjolras, but how was he supposed to? Suddenly, a thought struck him. "I…I think I may have an idea."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, I think there's a way you can escape." Grantaire scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Enjolras crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm listening."

Grantaire bit his lip. "Well…you could climb down."

Enjolras took half a second to process that sentence and then raised his eyebrows. "…Seriously?"

Grantaire shrugged, "It's the only way you can get down without Javert realising that you're gone." Enjolras cleared his throat and took another look down the side of the building. Not that he was scared of heights or anything, it's just, he wasn't exactly willing to throw himself off the side of the Notre Dame to try and escape soldiers. "I'll carry you down. It's the least I can do after you helped me down at the square."

Enjolras was silent for a moment. He then let all his fear drain away and said, "Fine…I trust you."

Xxx

**To be continued! I kind of rushed this chapter. I may redo it.**


End file.
